Ja, vi elsker dette landet (RU)
by aspinchuk
Summary: Анна получает на свою свадьбу необычный подарок - магический кристалл, с помощью которого можно путешествовать между мирами. По случайности принцесса отправляет свою сестру Эльзу в один из тысяч потусторонних миров.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

"Согласна ли ты, Анна, взять Кристоффа в законно-трольные тролли?" - рыжеволосая принцесса тихо хихикнула, вспоминая слова Клиффа в этот день. Тогда оба они стояли на импровизированном алтаре, одетые в накидки из травы. Девушка не могла наслаждаться моментом: холод, вызванный магией сестры, пробирал её насквозь, да и сам Кристофф тогда казался ей неотёсанным дикарём. Целый год прошёл с того момента.

Теперь всё было иначе: Анна вертелась перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя в пышном белом платье невесты. Всё-таки портной хорошо постарался: оно сидело как влитое, воздушные рукава доходили до локтей, а загорелые плечи были открыты. Платье дополняли бусы с большими жемчужинами, волосы были заплетены в красивый пучок, а на голове была красовалась диадема. Пока невеста, гордая своим видом, любовалась собой, в дверь раздался стук.

- Проходите! - проговорила Анна, растягивая гласные.

В зеркале Анна увидела, как в комнату зашла ещё одна девушка..

- Как поживает самая счастливая невеста в мире? - спросила Эльза сестру.

- Лучше и быть не может, - ответила принцесса.

- Ладно, пойдём. - сказала Эльза, - Ты же не хочешь опоздать на собственную свадьбу.

Королева развернулась и пошла к двери, за ней по полу волочилась синяя накидка, а на голове Анна заметила косу, закрученную в форме цветка.

Девушки шли по оживлённым улицам Эренделла. Город был полон гостей из других королевств. Многие кланялись при виде принцессы и королевы. Всё было почти так же, как и в день коронации.

По дорожке, выложенной брусчаткой, бежал маленький снеговик. Небольшое облако, которое снабжало его свежим снегом, чтобы тот не растаял, даже не успевало за ним.

- Анна, чудесно выглядишь! - сообщил Олаф, растянув улыбку, можно было бы сказать, до ушей, если, конечно, таковые присутствовали на его вытянутой голове. - Кристофф уже ждёт.

Возле церкви стояло много людей, половину из которых Эльза даже не знала: приглашениями занималась Анна, а она могла пригласить и весь мир. Перед тем, как церемония началась, некоторые гости успели поздравить невесту. Разговаривая с Эльзой, она почувствовала, как кто-то дёргает подол её платья. Девушка обернулась и увидела маленького тролля. Конечно, все они не отличались высоким ростом, но это был тролль-детёныш.

- Принцесса Анна, - медленно проговорил он немного хриплым голосом, - я поздравляю вас и желаю весёлой свадьбы. Это вам. - малыш-тролль протянул девушке подвеску с красным кристаллом. Ожерелья из таких кристаллов, только меньшего размера, носили женщины-тролли.

- Спасибо, - с улыбкой поблагодарила невеста, хотя надевать его не стала, а отдала одному из слуг, стоявшему неподалёку.

И вот церемония началась: оркестр начал играть, а Анна медленно пошла к алтарю, где её ждал жених. Тот юноша, одетый в комзол, расшитый золотыми нитками, выглядел не хуже любого принца и никак не был похож на ледоруба, который почти всю жизнь прожил с оленем.

Они стояли перед священником в бордовых одеждах, может быть, перед тем же самым, который короновал Эльзу.

- Согласны ли вы, Анна, принцесса Эренделла, взять в мужья Кристоффа Бьоргмана, жить с ним в печали и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

-Да! - воскликнула принцесса.

- Согласны ли вы, Кристофф Бьоргман, взять в жёны Анну, принцессу Эренделла, и жить с ней в печали и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

- Да. - ответил Кристофф.

- Можете обменяться когльцами, - сообщил священник.

Тут же через проход побежал Олаф, неся кольца в бархатной шкатулке. Затем каждый из молодожёнов надел золотое кольцо на безымянный палец.

- Объявляю вас мужем и женой! - провозгласил священник. - Жених, можете поцеловать невесту.

Кристофф послушался, и как только их губы соприкоснулись, небольшой зал церкви наполнился аплодисментами и возгласами.

У Анны было всего, примерно, два часа после окончания церемонии, чтобы приготовиться к балу, устроенному в честь её с Кристоффом свадьбы. Кристалл, который ей подарил тролль, был принесён в её комнату и лежал на тумбочке. Переодевшись в бальное платье, принцесса надела подвеску на шею и взглянула в зеркало. Красный кристалл явно подходил к зелёному платью лучше, чем к белому.

Вдруг кристалл начал светиться, тем самым ошарашив его обладательницу. В этот же момент в сердце принцессы появилось какое-то неожиданно приятное тепло. Затем оно потекло по правой руке. Анна подняла ладонь, и маленькие искорки замерцали над ней. Девушка стала водить рукой в воздухе и увидела, как за ней тянется красный след.

Магия!? Теперь Анна обладает магией, как и Эльза? Принцесса, правда, ещё не успела понять, в чём конкретно заключается её смысл, но сам факт! Анна не могла не завидовать старшей сестре, которая могла вызывать снег, делать красивые вещи изо льда, который мог не таять даже в солнечный день. Эльза рассказывала, что в детстве Анна любила смотреть, как она колдует, и её способности давали сёстрам возможность играть в зимние игры даже в летнее время. Сама Анна не помнила об этом, потому что, как говорила Эльза, тролли перекроили её воспоминания, не давая ей умереть, после того, как Эльза во время игры случайно заморозила её голову.

Принцесса прикоснулась к тумбочке и облегчённо выдохнула: она могла прикасаться к предметам, не боясь, что с ними что-то случится, в отличии от Эльзы, которой раньше было трудно контролировать свои силы, подвластные эмоциям. Даже сейчас можно было заметить снег, падающий с потолка замка, когда королева нервничала.

Но Анна всё-таки пошла на бал без кристалла, чтобы точно ничего не произошло. Может быть, этой магией легче управлять, но, всё равно, не нужно было пока никому её показывать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Королева, принцесса и её муж сидели за обеденным столом, наслаждаясь обилием блюд. Кристофф отлично демонстрировал свои навыки владения ножом и вилкой, обращая внимание и на другие тонкости поведения за столом. Со вчерашнего дня Кристофф носил титул принца и, понимая всю ответственность, не мог позволить себе упасть в грязь лицом. Ещё задолго до их с Анной свадьбы он изучал этикет, зная, что мужу принцессы ни в коем случае нельзя чавкать, сутулиться и, конечно, жить в хлеву вместе со своим оленем (да, первые несколько месяцев после окончания "Вечной Зимы" Кристофф ночевал со Свеном или в хлеву, или в горах, где добывал лёд). Анна всячески поддерживала мужа, стремящегося оправдать своё нынешнее положение. Однако принцу не пристало с утра до ночи работать в горах, поэтому от звания "Магистр Льда", которое дала ему Эльза год назад, пришлось отказаться. Поэтому у новоявленного принца появилось много свободного времени, которое тот не знал, куда потратить. Он, было, хотел начать помогать Эльзе с бумагами, но королевские секретари не разрешили бывшему ледорубу.

- Ну, Эльза, как прошла встреча с послом? - поинтересовалась Анна у сестры. Не то, чтобы ей это было интересно, но надо было бы разрушить молчание, повисшее в столовой.

- Всё прошло успешно, мы заключили договор о поставке рыбы в их королевство, - спокойно ответила королева, прожевав кусочек куропатки.

- Знаете, у меня появилось немного свободного времени, мы могли бы прогуляться, например, в лесу.

В северном Эренделле нечасто была солнечная погода, так что в один из таких редких дней вся компания отправилась на прогулку в лес, находящийся примерно в километре от замка. Пока Свен щипал траву на лужайке, Эльза облокотилась на камень и принялась читать книгу. Её сестра пристроилась за ней, разместив свои острые локти на том же камне. Принцесса вчитывалась в блёклые строки на пожелтевшей бумаге, но никак не могла понять смысл того, что читает Эльза. Королева же не замечала, что книгу она читает не одна.

- Что это ты читаешь? - спросила принцесса.

Эльза прикрыла книгу и обернулась к сестре, и Анна увидела золотую надпись на зелёной обложке, которая гласила: "Антропософия". Такого слова в лексиконе юной принцессы не было.

- Неужели во всём замке не нашлось книги поинтереснее? – высказала своё мнение Анна.

- А вам, юная леди, пора бы уже начать читать нечто, отличное от сказок и бульварных романов. - парировала Эльза, наиграно имитируя голос строгой мамочки.

- Ах так!? – возмутилась принцесса и, выхватив у сестры книгу, отбежала с сторону.  
Эльза медленно встала с места и в мгновении ока сотворила плотный снежный шарик довольно большого размера.

- Ну, берегись! – злорадно проговорила Эльза. Конечно, королеве было не к лицу дурачиться и кидаться в сестру снежками, но иногда, вдали от придворных и фрейлин, юная королева позволяла себе немного побыть ребёнком, лишь самую малость: в конце концов, тринадцать лет заточения в собственной комнате, где не с кем и поговорить, оправдывали девушку.

Анна скорчила гримасу, когда её пробрало холодом, а платье промокло. Конечно, раньше девушка не смогла бы ответить, но теперь и она обладает магией! Она достала из кармана кристалл, надела его и, почувствовав то самое тёплое волшебное ощущение в груди, приготовила руки и, стараясь не очень сильно покалечить сестру, выпустила из рук красный всполох. Эльза инстинктивно, почувствовав опасность, закрыла себя довольно плотной стеной изо льда, но это не помогло. В следующую же секунду королева пропала без следа. Анна же испуганно вскрикнула, осознав, что её сестра так быстро и так просто исчезла. Тут же слёзы начали литься из глаз принцессы, и она снова спрятала кристалл в карман.

Вскоре подоспел Кристофф и, обняв супругу, спросил, что случилось и почему она такая мокрая.

- Эльза исчезла, - сквозь слёзы проговорила Анна, - из-за меня…

- Спокойно, расскажи с самого начала, - попросил Кристофф, который явно не понял, что случилось.

- Я отобрала у неё книгу, а она бросила в меня в снежок, я надела этот кристалл, - девушка вытащила подвеску с красным кристаллом и показала мужу. – я ударила её магией, которая исходит от него, и Эльза пропала.

- Погоди, - сказал Кристофф, - откуда он у тебя?

- Мне его подарил тролль на нашей с тобой свадьбе.

- Поехали! – произнёс Кристофф, сажая супругу на Свена. – Если кристалл тебе подарили тролли, они нам помогут.

Эльза очнулась от того, что кто-то кричал ей. Она открыла глаза. Три размытых пятна вдруг превратились в человеческие головы. Они что-то радостно прокричали, но Эльза не поняла, что. Один крепкий мужчина помог ей встать с твёрдой поверхности.

Девушка огляделась. Возле неё стояли два мужчины и одна женщина. Все были одеты немного странно: женщина, на вид которой было лет тридцать, была в синих брюках и такого же цвета короткой куртке, а сквозь мочки ушей были продеты тонкие, но большие кольца, очевидно, являющиеся серьгами; на молодом парне были примерно такие же брюки, только бледного цвета и более свободные, а также синяя толстая кофта с белым капюшоном, из которого исходили два длинных шнурка. Тот мужчина, который помог Эльзе встать, выглядел, наверное, самым нормальным, хотя и его облик не походил на облик эренделльца: он носил чёрный костюм, под которым была белая рубашка. Рядом стояли огромные дома примерно в девять этажей. Причём, они не выглядели как королевские дворцы, а как коробки, только очень большие, с окнами и балконами. Неподалёку Эльза также увидела какие-то средства передвижения (девушка поняла, что на них передвигаются, потому что они были на колёсах или, по крайней мере на чём-то, что походило на колёса).

Пока королева Эренделла, находясь в полном смятении, осматривала то, что её окружало, люди что-то говорили ей, но Эльза совершенно не понимала их языка. По тому, как они начали ёжиться, девушка поняла, что она так взволнована, что из-за неё начало холодать.

- Простите, - начала Эльза, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, - я вас не понимаю.

Не то, что бы она ожидала, что её кто-то поймёт, но нужно было показать, что она не говорит на том языке, на котором к ней обращаются. Все трое начали переговариваться, и вдруг Эльза увидела, как светловолосый парень в синей кофте жестом позвал её. Борясь со страхом, девушка медленно пошла к нему. Тот повёл её к одному из транспортных средств, стоящих неподалёку и открыл переднюю дверь, жестом приглашая сесть на мягкое сидение. Эльза со страхом посмотрела на него. Парень с улыбкой кивнул, указывая на место.

Девушка села, парень же подошёл с другой стороны и сел на соседнее место. Было такое чувство, что это наземное транспортное средство не нуждалось в том, чтобы в него запрягали лошадей: возле того места, где сидел парень, были расположены три педали, а перед ним – штурвал, похожий на те, которыми управляли корабли.  
Однако, парень не спешил ехать. Вместо этого он достал из вместительного кармана кофты какой-то тонкий брусок синего цвета и поводил по нему пальцем. Эльза заметила на лице паренька разноцветные отблески, возможно, на обратной стороне бруска что-то светилось.

Вдруг из бруска начали исходить гудки. Эльза даже вздрогнула, услышав неожиданный звук. Парень повернул брусок к Эльзе, и та увидела на противоположной стороне бруска светящийся экран, на котором были видны какие-то значки и буквы, многие из которых Эльза раньше никогда не видела, из-за чего не могла прочесть. Тем более, она была занята тем, чтобы не дать снегу падать с потолка этой «кареты», так как девушка очень сильно волновалась, совершенно не зная, что с ней приключится дальше, да и вообще, где она находится.

Тем временем гудки, уже начавшие действовать королеве на нервы, прекратились, и раздался звук, похожий на «Алё». Это, как показалось Эльзе, было похоже на человеческий голос. Хозяин чудесного бруска начал что-то говорить, а брусок начал отвечать. Вдруг из него донеслось «Здравствуйте!». К своему удивлению, Эльза смогла это понять.

- Здравствуйте. - тихо проговорила она. Эльза не стала брать брусок в руки, так как в своём нынешнем состоянии она легко могла превратить его в ледышку.

- Э-э-эм… Вы говорите по-норвежски? – услышала эренделльская королева в ответ. Может быть, некоторые слова звучали в её родном языке по-другому, да и интонация уж слишком изменялась, но понять можно было, по крайней мере, лучше, чем тот язык, на котором говорили с ней до этого.

- Наверное… - сделала вывод Эльза.

- А у вас есть, где жить здесь, в Петербурге? – поступил следующий вопрос. Что-ж, теперь Эльза знала, где находится, однако, было ли это название города, страны или чего-то другого, она не знала.

- Нет.

- Тогда я скажу Владимиру, этот, с чьего телефона я говорю, отвезти вас ко мне домой.

«Телефон» - что это? Очевидно, так назывался этот брусок, хотя Эльза обратила внимание, что на нём была надпись "Samsung". Это могло быть своеобразное средство связи. Скорее всего, так и было, так как тот, с кем она говорила, имел свой дом, значит это, всё-таки, человек, а не говорящий пластиковый брусок.

Владимир положил брусок… телефон в карман, взял какую-то металлическую вещь, висящую на ремне на спинке сидения и вставил её в прорезь на сидении и оказался пристёгнут к месту ремнём. Эльза тоже захотела так сделать, но побоялась, что металл покроется льдом.

Вставив ключ в скважину возле него и повернув его, парень нажал на педаль, и «карета» поехала. Смотря в окно, Эльза убеждалась, что Петербург, что бы это ни было, в корне отличался от Эренделла: огромные дома, дороги, покрытые чем-то серым и твёрдым, на которых иногда были заметны трещины, тротуары с посажеными деревьями, вывески на непонятном языке непонятными буквами, безлошадные кареты и странно одетые люди – всё это доказывало то, что Эльза слишком уж далеко от дома, возможно, даже в другом мире. Не то, что бы королева одного из самых благополучных королевств, разумный, последовательный и учёный человек, верила в существование других миров, но такого места нигде, кроме как в другом мире, не могло существовать. Первые несколько лет заточения в своей комнате Эльза получала от мамы разные уроки, в том числе и, поэтому она точно могла сказать, что мама никогда не упоминала названия такого места как «Петербург».

Они ехали, конечно, молча. Смысла издавать какие-либо звуки не было: всё равно они не понимали друг друга. Эльза немного успокоилась, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы контролировать свою магию. Она надеялась, что тот, к кому везёт её Владимир, расскажет ей подробнее о том месте, куда её ненароком занесло и, может быть, даже поможет ей вернуться домой. Хотя девушка даже не знала его имени, а уж каким он окажется человеком… Но другого выбора нет: возможно, они сейчас едут к единственному человеку в Петербурге, кто может общаться с Эльзой. Как называется этот язык, норвежский?

По узкой дорожке, ограниченной бордюрами, они приехали к длинному дому высотой в пять этажей. Владимир вышел из «кареты» и открыл дверь с той стороны, где сидела Эльза. Эренделльская королева кивнула молодому человеку в знак благодарности и покинула транспортное средство. Владимир взял ключ и нажал на нём кнопку. Раздался короткий писк. Дальше, ведомая Владимиром, Эльза вошла в одну из дверей дома. Они стали подниматься по этажам, на каждом из которых было четыре двери, каждая со своим номером. Добравшись до третьего этажа, Владимир нажал на небольшую кнопку возле двери справа.

Прошло несколько секунд, и дверь открылась. На пороге стоял молодой человек, выглядящий старше Владимира, с короткими чёрными волосами и карими глазами. На нём была непонятная одежда серого цвета с короткими рукавами, показывающими мускулистые руки. На ногах были чёрные штаны и что-то, похожее на тапочки, надетые поверх носков.

- Андрей. - с улыбкой сказал незнакомец, протягивая руку. Голос у него был такой же, что и исходил из телефона. Эльза пожала его руку, хотя никогда прежде этого не делала. В Эренделле таким образом здоровались только мужчины, но, кто знает, какие тут порядки. К счастью, королева уже не была так взволнована, чтобы дать своей магии заморозить руку незнакомца.

- А вас как зовут? – поинтересовался Андрей, говоря при этом довольно медленно, проговаривая все звуки, обращая внимание на разность языков.  
И в самом деле, Эльза забыла о манерах.

- Эльза. – представилась девушка, сделав реверанс.

- Заходите. – пригласил Андрей, и та переступила порог. После того, как он перекинулся парой слов с Владимиром, Андрей закрыл дверь и провёл Эльзу в небольшую комнату.  
Обстановка жилищ в Петербурге намного отличалась от того, что привыкла видеть эренделльская королева. Возле большого окна с балконом стоял диван, перед которым на комоде стоял какой-то большой, плоский и чёрный экран. Похожий экран находился на столе, рядом с доской, полной разных кнопок и ещё какой-то маленькой вещицей, которой Эльза не смогла подобрать название. Кроме всего этого в комнате стояли шкафы с одеждой и полки с книгами (кстати, названия некоторых книг Эльза могла прочитать: похоже, они были написаны на том самом норвежском языке).

Они сели на диван.

- Ну, Эльза, могу я поинтересоваться, откуда вы, и с какой целью посетили наш город? – начал разговор Андрей.

Девушка сидела в ступоре, долгое время не решаясь ответить. Она не знала, что будет, если она расскажет всю правду, но ей так не хотелось лгать. Всё равно, это получилось бы неубедительно, так как она совершенно не знала мира, в который попала. Всё-таки, нужно попытаться рассказать всё как есть и показать свой дар. Пусть шансов на то, что собеседник поверит ей, было мало, девушка и так устала от секретов. Опыт показывал, что тайное всегда становится явным.

- По правде говоря… - Эльза начала медленно, и не от того, что хотела, чтобы Андрей лучше её понял, а потому что ей элементарно нужно было собраться с мыслями. – По правде говоря, я точно не знаю, как сюда попала, и я не знаю, поверите ли вы мне или нет. Я из королевства под названием Эренделл. Я не думаю, что вы когда-либо слышали о нём, но, поверьте, оно существует. Мало того, я королева этого самого королевства.  
Андрей уже смотрел на неё, как на ненормальную. Эльза понимала, что её слова для этого человека являются чем-то, совершенно не имеющим смысла.

- И ещё… Я вам сейчас кое-что покажу. Всё равно вы скоро узнаете.

Эльза вытянула руку ладонью вверх и дала своей ледяной силе проявить себя. Постепенно посылая чары в воздух, она видела, как над её ладонью вырастает ледяное деревце.

Андрей буквально выпучил глаза и прижал руку к сердцу. То, что девушка продемонстрировала, похоже, заставило его поверить в то, что она сказала минуту назад. Затем испуг на его лице сменился любопытством. Его взгляд напомнил Эльзе взгляд Анны, которая с энтузиазмом смотрела на то, как её сестра-чародейка создаёт снег и лёд буквально из ничего.

- У вас все так могут? – поинтересовался мужчина.

- Нет, только я. – Эльза чуть не рассмеялась, услышав такой вопрос. Хотя он имел право так думать. - Кстати, можете, пожалуйста, рассказать о том, где я нахожусь?

- Хорошо. – ответил Андрей, вставая с дивана и подходя к книжной полке. Он взял с полки книгу.

Раскрыв её, он показал разворот с огромной картой Эльзе. Радовало, что атлас был на норвежском, так что названия стран и городов можно было легко прочитать.

- Это Россия, или Российская Федерация, - ткнул Андрей пальцем в самое большое пятно на карте мира, - вот здесь наш город – Санкт-Петербург. Многие зовут его Петербург или просто Питер. – молодой человек показал на город на западе страны.

Страна с названием Россия граничила с такими странами как Казахстан, Монголия, Китай, на востоке, а также другими небольшими странами, такие как Грузия, Литва, Латвия, Украина, Беларусь и ещё некоторыми небольшими. На западе континента можно было найти страны с названиями Испания, Франция, Нидерланды, Германия, Норвегию, Данию, Швецию и Финляндию, а также острова Великобританию и Ирландию. Кроме того, континент Евразия имел ещё очень много стран, даже слишком много, чтобы перечислять все. Рядом с Евразией был расположен вытянутый континент под названием Африка, где тоже находилось очень много стран. А вот в Северной Америке, которая находилась на западе и была отделена от Евразии океаном, находилось только две страны – Соединённые Штаты Америки и Канада. Южная Америка тоже пестрила странами, среди которых размером выделялась Бразилия. На самом юге было белое пятно под названием Южный полюс, а на севере похожее пятно – Грен6ландия. На юго-востоке, недалеко от Азии был небольшой континент, называемый Австралия, который являлся, к тому же и страной. Санкт-Петербург находился на западе России, недалеко от границы с Финляндией.

Эльза очень заинтересовалась изучением местной географии, что забыла обо всём.  
Когда Андрей увидел, что Эльза отложила атлас, Андрей посчитал нужным предложить ей чаю. Королева согласилась. Тогда Андрей зашёл в другую комнату. Эльза услышала щелчок и какое-то шипение.

- Я поставил чайник, - прокомментировал свои действия Андрей, прочитав на лице гостьи смятение, связанное с непонятным звуком.

- Андрей, а расскажите что-нибудь о себе. – попросила Эльза. Теперь она более или менее знала, где находится, но тем не менее, не знала ничего о человеке, в доме которого ей нужно остаться, скорее всего, на долгое время.

- Ну, меня зовут Андрей Тихонов, мне двадцать четыре года, я родился в Санкт-Петербурге, учусь в Университете Языка и Культуры, где изучаю норвежский язык. А также английский. Он у нас является международным. Можно вопрос?

Эльза кивнула.

- А как это – иметь… ну, такие способности как у вас… или как вы это называете? Хорошо, да?

- Ну, в детстве я действительно наслаждалась своим даром. Мы с моей младшей сестрой Анной могли играть в снежки и лепить снеговиков даже летом. Но один раз во время игры я случайно ударила её магией в голову. – Так Эльза начала рассказывать о том, как ей пришлось сидеть взаперти тринадцать лет, о своей коронации, о том, как она обозлилась на Анну, заморозила фьорд и вызвала зиму с июле. Андрей успел заварить чай. На кухне они сели за стол, и Эльза, попивая горячий чай с ароматом ягод, продолжая свой рассказ. Она рассказала про то, как Анна приходила к ней в ледяной дворец, прося её вернуться в Эренделл и вернуть лето, а она заморозила её сердце, как слуги герцога Уезелтона пытались убить её, а Ханс отвёз в Эренделл, про то, как она растопила холодное сердце Анны, которая пожертвовала собой ради сестры.

Андрей слушал внимательно этот рассказ, похожий на волшебную сказку, и сказал:

- Мне это кое-что напоминает, - он встал, забрал у Эльзы пустую кружку и поставил железное углубление в столе у стены и пошёл обратно в гостиную. Молодой человек снова подошёл к книжной полке и вытащил книгу большого формата на норвежском языке. Эльза взяла книгу в руки и села на диван. На глянцевой обложке очень искусно была нарисована женщина с синей кожей, в синем платье и с короной на голове, чем-то напоминавшая саму Эльзу. Рядом с женщиной стояли мальчик и девочка, одетые примерно в такую же одежду, как и жители Эренделла. На обложке было написано «Ганс Христиан Андерсен. Снежная королева». Эльза пристроила книгу у себя на коленях и пролистала: на каждой странице были нарисованы красочные иллюстрации, среди которых был заметен текст, написанный аккуратными маленькими буквами, среди которых Эльза заметила такие, незнакомые для неё, буквы, как Øø, Åå и Ææ. Местные книги, по крайней мере, предназначенные для детей, были оформлены очень красиво: у них были красивые обложки и иллюстрации, которые, казалось, трудно было просто нарисовать красками.

После исследования внешнего вида книги, Эльза приступила к изучению содержания. Королева была заинтригована, узнав, что речь в этой сказке идёт о человеке, который обладает такими же силами, как и она, но, судя по тому, что читательница поняла из иллюстраций, Снежная Королева являлась отрицательным персонажем. Итак, история была о том, как мальчика по имени Кай, в глаз которому попал осколок волшебного зеркала, забрала в свой ледяной дворец Снежная Королева, а его подруга Герда отправилась искать его. Девочке пришлось преодолеть много опасностей, чтобы добраться до замка Королевы и забрала его домой, растопив его замёрзшее сердце.

Прочитав книгу до конца, Эльза заплакала. Андрей, сев с ней рядом спросил, что случилось, пытаясь утешить гостью, в которой играла буря эмоций. Сюжет не мог не напомнить ей события прошедшего года, которые она почти забыла. Даже пересказывая их Андрею за чашкой чая, та не позволяла эмоциям овладеть ей, а сейчас…

- Анна… Как она сейчас, что с ней станет? Что станет с Эренделлом без меня? – сквозь слёзы говорила девушка. Андрей посмотрел наверх, когда почувствовал, что снег начал падать на его голову. Молодой человек хотел обнять гостью, но воздержался: она могла заморозить его, да и не очень это прилично – обнимать практически незнакомых девушек.

- Всё будет хорошо, - Андрей всё же попытался успокоить Эльзу, - У вас найдётся, кому править. Кто-то ведь делал это до вашей коронации.

- Да, вы правы, - согласилась Эльза, вытирая слёзы, - простите, что я тут раскисла. И за снег простите. Скоро он прекратится.

- Знаете, что? Давайте, я покажу вам что-то. Если вы останетесь здесь надолго, вам нужно знать, как работают некоторые вещи, - сказал Андрей. Он приблизился к небольшой кнопке на стене и нажал её.

Эльза мигом забыла все свои печали, когда увидела, как в небольшой комнате в мгновение ока зажёгся свет. Он исходил из небольшой люстры, на которой были какие-то стеклянные шарики вместо свечек.

- Это магия? – спросила Эльза. На её лице воцарилась улыбка, полная любопытства.

- Нет, это электричество. - ответил мужчина. – Ещё кое-что.

Он взял небольшую чёрную вещицу, испещрённую разными кнопками с цифрами, направил её в сторону чёрного экрана и что-то нажал. На экране тут же появились какие-то люди. Они разговаривали, что-то делали, не обращая внимания ни на Андрея, ни на Эльзу. Андрей нажимал разные кнопки, и картинка на экране менялась.

- Ух ты! – Эльза, обычно сдержанная и серьёзная, не смогла сдержать эмоций, - Как это? Что это?

- Это телевизор, - ответил девушке Андрей, улыбаясь, наблюдая её реакцию, - Он показывает фильмы и разные передачи.

- Фильмы? Передачи? Как это делают? – вопросов было столько, сколько и незнакомых слов.

- Очень просто, - ответил Андрей, у которого самого поднялось настроение, глядя на девушку, которую ещё многому предстоит учить.

Он поднёс к ней примерно такой же брусок, какой был у Владимира, но только чёрного цвета и меньшего размера. На задней его стороне можно было распознать силуэт откусанного яблока, а внизу прочитать ничего не говорящую надпись "iPhone". Андрей нажал на круглую кнопку на телефоне, и на экране появилось множество значков и надписей. Молодой человек прикоснулся к одному из них, и экран начал показывать его ноги.

- Держите, - произнёс Андрей, протягивая Эльзе телефон.

Девушка взяла лёгкий брусок чёрного цвета. На экране она могла видеть всё, что её окружало, а также ещё какие-то значки и надписи. Эльза прикоснулась к одному из них, и экран показал её изумлённое лицо, будто оно отражалось в зеркале. Она нажало тот же значок, и на экране вновь сменилась картинка, показывая гостиную.

- Направьте на меня и нажмите большую красную кнопку, - сказал Андрей и встал перед девушкой. Та нажала на большой красный круг, как ей велел обладатель телефона. Тот начал махать рукой. Вскоре Эльза нажала эту же кнопку. Андрей подбежал к ней, и нажал на ещё один значок. На экране снова показался Андрей, машущий рукой. Эльза не могла ничего сделать, кроме как открыть рот от удивления. Она посмотрела на него ещё раз, чтобы удостовериться, что он сидит рядом с ней, а не где-то внутри тоненького бруска.

- Это ещё не главная функция, - сказал Андрей, в голосе которого нельзя было не прочитать хвастовство. – Главная функция – звонить. Помните, вы говорили со мной с телефона Владимира? Это был звонок. Знаете, я отдам вам мой старый телефон, но только после того, как я куплю SIM-карту. Без неё невозможно звонить. Я предлагаю завтра съездить и купить SIM-ку, также вам нужна новая одежда, я полагаю. За одно я покажу вам город.

- Хорошо. – согласилась Эльза.

Весь вечер Эльза с энтузиазмом ребёнка снимала на телефон Андрея всё, что только возможно, забыв о том, что она королева и что вряд ли ей стоит тратить своё время на такие глупости. Но любопытство взяло верх над педантичностью правительницы Эренделла. С горящими глазами, она изучала все эти чудесные, на первый взгляд, магические, но для жителей этого мира совершенно обычные, вещи.

Смекнув, что дело идёт к ночи и что нужно готовиться ко сну, Андрей повёл Эльзу в небольшую комнату, стены которой были обложены плиткой, а также стояло огромное железное и очень глубокое корыто, корыто поменьше, которое стояло на высокой ножке, кран с ручкой наверху, что-то, похожее на куб с круглой дверкой на боку и ещё один очень странный, жутко выглядящий агрегат, при виде которого Эльза даже вздрогнула. Объяснив гостье, что этот агрегат называется унитаз, и для чего он служит, Андрей подошёл к большому корыту, повернул кран в его сторону и поднял одну из ручек. Из крана мощным потоком полилась вода. Затем он взял вещь, похожую на лейку, повернул другой кран – и вода полилась из лейки.

- Это душ, - начал объяснять Андрей, - с помощью него вы можете мыться. Раздеваетесь, залезаете в ванну, намыливаетесь и смываете с себя мыло с помощью душа. Вот мыло, вот губка, - показывал Андрей на предметы, которые, к счастью, были знакомы девушке. - … а это шампунь. Им вы можете мыть волосы. И ещё, не забудьте задёрнуть шторку так, чтобы её край был в ванне. Иначе вы зальёте пол.

Эльза кивнула, пытаясь запомнить алгоритм.

- С помощью этой ручки можно регулировать температуру воды, - Андрей указал на ручку, под которой был нарисован кружок, наполовину красный, наполовину синий. – К сожалению, женской одежды я вам ничего предложить не могу, так как у меня её попросту нет, но я могу принести вам что-нибудь из своего.

Андрей порылся в одном из шкафов и достал чёрный предмет одежды с короткими рукавами, который назывался футболкой, мужские трусы и брюки из мягкой ткани с резинкой для того, чтобы они хорошо держались на талии.

- Своё платье можете бросить в стиральную машинку, - сказал Андрей и, подумав, что последние два слова были для гостьи непонятны, прибавил: - это то, что с круглой дверкой.

Во время мытья Эльза старалась соблюдать все наставления, что дал ей хозяин дома: положила платье в машинку, а корону разместила на полочке над корытом на ножке, которое Андрей назвал раковиной. Зайдя в ванну, она задёрнула шторку, перекинув её через бортик ванны.

Однако, душ был очень хорошей вещью. Узнать, как он работает – и в замке, да и в жилых домах, можно сделать то же самое. Всполоснувшись под холодной водой и вытеревшись мягким полотенцем, девушка облачилась в одежду, данную ей Андреем. Было довольно непривычно ходить в штанах. Королева, привыкшая носить длинные платья, чувствовала себя не совсем комфортно, да и футболка, предназначенная для мощного парня, висела на худой девушке мешком. Посмотревшись в зеркало, эренделльская королева усмехнулась: уж слишком нелепый вид у неё был. Но ничего другого мужчина предложить не мог.

Когда девушка вернулась в гостиную, она увидела, как на диване была расстелена постель, а возле него лежало что-то зелёное, похожее на огромный прямоугольный мешок. Эльза присела на корточки, рассматривая ещё одну незнакомую вещь.

- Нет, здесь буду спать я. Вы ложитесь на диване, - услышала Эльза голос Андрея и легла на диван под мягкое пушистое одеяло.

Девушка, переполненная эмоциями, на удивление быстро заснула в тёплой постели.


	3. Chapter 3

И вот они снова приехали сюда. Это место очень многим показалось бы абсолютно пустым, и всё, что можно было здесь увидеть – большие, почти идеально круглые камни. Только просвещённые знали, что в Долине Живых Камней живут существа, владеющие мощной магией – тролли. Многие представляют их большими, страшными и уродливыми, хотя на деле они являются очень добрыми и весёлыми существами.

Анна и Кристофф слезли со Свена. Камни тут же начали двигаться и превращаться в маленьких существ, увешанных мхом и кристаллами.

- Кристофф и Анна приехали! – Булда, троллиха, заменившая Кристоффу мать, обняла ногу мужчины. – Просто так приехали, или что-то случилось? Может, Пабби позвать?

Кристофф кивнул. Булда заметила, что в его взгляде не было ничего радостного и закричала во всё горло:

- ПААААББИИИИИИИИ! ТЕБЯ ЗОВУТ!

Тут же тролль, увешанный жёлтыми кристаллами, подкатился к чете.

- Что случилось? – тихо спросил он, видимо, не особо обеспокоенный тем, как громко его зовут.

- Я заставила Эльзу исчезнуть. – Анна, продержавшаяся всю дорогу без слёз, снова заплакала. – Я надела этот кристалл и направила магию на Эльзу, не зная, что будет. Она вдруг исчезла.

- О каком кристалле ты говоришь? – спросил Пабби. Анна была слишком расстроена, чтобы удивиться, почему Пабби не знает о кристалле, который его семья подарила ей.

- Вы ведь подарили ей кристалл. – сказал Кристофф, а Анна достала его из кармана.

- Боже мой, откуда он у вас? Мы бы никогда не подарили его никому, – Пабби, очевидно, не заметил, что это звучало странно. Скорее всего, в нём таилась очень сильная магия. – По крайней мере, не объяснив, как он работает. Анна, кто подарил тебе его?

- Маленький тролль. Я не знаю, как его зовут.

- Тахи! Иди сюда! – позвал Пабби.

Маленький тролль покатился через толпу к дедушке-троллю.

- Зачем ты подарил Анне этот кристалл? Ты что, не знаешь, что это не просто кристалл, а портал между мирами? – ни Анна, ни даже Кристофф никогда не слышали, как дед Пабби отчитывает своих детей и внуков.

Тахи только помотал головой.

- По твоей вине королева Эльза, вместо того, чтобы править Эренделлом, брошена непонятно куда. Остаётся надеяться, что она в безопасности. Эльза может быть где угодно. Даже мы не знаем, сколько существует миров, и как они выглядят. Мы можем попробовать найти твою сестру, - Пабби обратился к Анне, - но я не уверен, что у меня получится.

* * *

Солнце ярко осветила небольшую гостиную в петербургской многоэтажке. Эльза открыла глаза и потянулась. Девушка лишний раз убедилась, что произошедшее с ней вчера не являлось сном: она так же лежала на диване в небольшой квартире. Взглянув на часы, висящие на стене, она чуть не вздрогнула: половина двенадцатого! Дома, в Эренделле, она могла к этому времени переделать кучу дел… Королева вспомнила, что в этом мире она не больше, чем обычный человек (если не говорить о её сверхспособностях). Это неожиданное путешествие можно считать небольшим отпуском, когда можно спать до обеда и не думать о королевских делах. Хотя, как о них не думать, когда королевство оставлено без предупреждения. Но ведь Совет правил три года после смерти её родителей, так что всё в порядке. Сегодня запланирован поход за покупками и осмотр достопримечательностей, так что нужно вставать.

Эльза пошла в ванную, умылась, почистила зубы и заплела волосы в хвост. Всё-таки, она не очень любила ходить с распущенными волосами. Хотя многие местные девушки не заботились о том, чтобы заплести длинные волосы косу или хвост, а ходили с распущенными волосами, эренделльская королева последовала своей привычке. В конце концов, не очень удобно, когда волосы струятся по плечам, лезут в глаза и, не дай Бог, в тарелку с едой.

Андрей, услышав, что его гостья встала, позвал её завтракать. Зайдя на кухню, девушка увидела, как Андрей гладит её платье большим утюгом, от которого исходит провод, тянущийся к розетке. Андрей упомянул и утюг, показывая Эльзе незнакомые для неё вещи.

- Доброе утро, Ваше величество! – с улыбкой сказал Андрей.

- Доброе утро. – ответила девушка. – Зовите меня просто Эльза. Здесь я никакая не королева. – последние слова прозвучали с грустью.

Андрей уже закончил гладить платье и отнёс его в гостиную. Вернувшись, он подал гостье тарелку с гречневой кашей и чашку кофе. Не то, что королевский завтрак, но, как сказала сама Эльза, здесь она не королева.

- После завтрака поедем в город за покупками. Пока вы спали, я сходил и занял денег, так как, мне кажется, нам нужно будет потратить много.

Надев своё свежевыглаженное платье, Эльза собралась выходить. Конечно, её платье отличалось от той одежды, что носили в Петербурге, но идти в мужской футболке и брюках было куда более странно. Андрей де надел красную футболку и брюки из плотной синей ткани, которые звались джинсами.

Когда двое вышли из дома, Эльза побрела к месту, где стояло несколько безлошадных карет.

- Какая из них ваша? – спросила девушка, разглядывая транспортные средства.

Андрей странно посмотрел на неё, вызвав у королевы недоумение. Что она не так сделала?

- Извините, но у меня нет машины. - сказал Андрей. Эльза же, наконец-то, поняла, как называется это транспортное средство.

- А как мы доберёмся? – этот вопрос был вполне уместен.

- На метро. Благо, станция тут недалеко. – ответил мужчина.

- А что это? – последовал второй уместный вопрос.

- Это поезда под землёй, которые двигаются внутри города.

- Поезда? – это слово, несомненно, было знакомым эренделльской королеве, но она не могла понять одного: - А как люди не задыхаются от дыма под землёй?

Эльза знала, что поезда работают на паровом двигателе, то есть без дыма, который валит из трубы, было невозможно. А когда поезд под землёй, то дым распространяется везде.

- Поезда работают на электричестве. – ответил Андрей.

Перейдя дорогу, по которой ездили те самые машины, парень и девушка подошли к небольшому помещению с козырьками. Когда они подошли ко входу, Эльза заметила длинную лестницу, ведущую под землю. По ней спускалось много людей. Спустившись по ней, они подошли к окошку, за которым сидела немолодая женщина. Андрей дал ей несколько монеток, а женщина дала ему две другие монетки взамен.

- Зачем вы поменяли монеты на другие монеты? – спросила недоумённая Эльза.

- Это не монеты, а жетоны на метро. - усмехнувшись, сказал Андрей.

Они подошли к большой прямоугольной штуке, из которой исходили три палки, одна из которых была расположена вертикально. Андрей дал девушке жетон. Та заметила на нём букву «М» - одна из тех букв, которая была и в норвежском, и в русском, и в родном языке Эльзы.

- Это турникет. – начал объяснять Андрей. – Бросьте в эту дырочку жетон и пройдите, оттолкнув эту палку.

Эльза так и сделала. Это было немного волнительно, но девушка быстро оказалась на другой стороне. Андрей прошёл следом, использовав свой жетон.

Они пошли дальше. Когда они встали на ленту, которая ехала по полу, она сформировалась в лестницу со ступеньками, которая вела всех пассажиров вниз. Эльзе стало некомфортно: кругом были незнакомые люди. Это всегда беспокоило девушку, особенно, когда они стоят так близко друг к другу. Приходилось снова сдерживаться, чтобы не дать силе вырваться. Ступеньки движущейся лестницы начали снова превращаться в ленту. Эльза быстро перепрыгнула с ленты на пол. Дальше они подошли к платформе, где стояло много народу.

По железной дороге, которая была, конечно же, глубже, чем уровень пола, на котором они стояли, подошёл поезд. Поезд, как и многие вещи в этом мире, не был похож на те поезда, которые привыкла видеть Эльза. У поезда не было трубы, так как он, как сказал Андрей, двигался с помощью электричества.

Толпа зашла в освещённый электрическим светом вагон, в котором сидения располагались вдоль стен. Плохой новостью было то, что все они были заняты, и многие стояли, держась за поручни. Эльза и Андрей тоже встали.

Эренделльская королева, конечно, не привыкла к такому виду транспорта и такой толпе народа. Девушке было неуютно, ледяная сила пыталась высвободиться, и её обладательница кое-как сдерживала её, чтобы в вагоне подземного поезда летом не пошёл снег. Но Эльза, будучи гордой и сдержанной, старалась не выказывать своего неудобства, хотя Андрей заметил неладное.

- Эльза, вам нехорошо? Может, вам присесть? – поинтересовался мужчина.

Девушка слегка помотала головой. Но Андрей, беспокоясь о гостье, сказал что-то по-русски девушке, сидевшей недалеко, и та встала. Андрей пригласительным жестом предложил Эльзе сесть.

- Спасибо. – проговорила она, опускаясь на кожаное сидение. Нельзя сказать, что ей стало намного легче, но сидеть было явно лучше, чем стоять. Время от времени поезд останавливался на каких-то станциях. Каждая отличалась от предыдущих хотя бы цветом стен, но когда поезд ехал между станциями, не было никакого смысла смотреть в окно, так как чёрные стены туннеля не отличались особой красотой. Перед каждой станцией был слышен какой-то голос, который, наверное, говорил, какая сейчас будет станция.

Гостья из другого мира нашла метро очень мрачным и неуютным видом транспорта. Даже нельзя было полюбоваться городом, да и из-за нехватки света всё время казалось, что сейчас ночь.  
Когда девушка в сопровождении Андрея вышла из вагона, она уже не могла дождаться, когда они уже поднимутся к свету, но не тут-то было: нужно было перейти на другую станцию и садиться в другой поезд, так как тот поезд, на котором они ехали, следовал другому маршруту. Пришлось ещё раз терпеть эту пытку. Хорошо, что в вагоне этого поезда было больше свободных сидений, да и Андрей успокоил девушку тем, что ехать нужно всего две станции.

И вот, наконец-то свет! Эльза заметила, что они вышли из какого-то дома голубого цвета. Андрей сказал, что эта станция метро называется «Невский Проспект», ровно как и вся улица. Здесь, к сожалению, тоже было много людей. И откуда они все здесь берутся? Примерно столько народу было на коронации Эльзы год назад, но туда приезжали люди из других королевств. Да, это куда больше уютного и спокойного Эренделла.

Дома здесь были не такие, как в других частях города. Они были красивыми, парадными, может, даже более старинными, чем те бетонные коробки, которые Эльза привыкла видеть в этом городе. И действительно, они были построены примерно сто-двести лет назад.

Эльза и Андрей перешли дорогу в месте, где на земле были нарисованы белые полоски и приблизились к одному очень красивому строению, которое выделялось среди других домов. От его входа по кругу тянулись колонны, державшие какие-то мостики, а вверху виднелся купол зелёного цвета. Как сказал Андрей, это сооружение называлось Казанским Собором и являлось не только памятником архитектуры, но и церковью. Возле собора был обустроен маленький садик, а на газоне стоял красивый фонтан. Андрей сфотографировал Эльзу на фоне Собора на свой телефон, и они пошли дальше. Невский проспект был красив сам по себе, по нему было очень приятно гулять. На стенах некоторых домов висели фонарики, такие же, какие используют в Эренделле, но вместо свечей в них были электрические лампочки. Первые этажи этих домов обязательно являлись или кафе, или магазинами, на остальных этажах или жили люди, или были офисы каких-то компаний. Эльза не совсем понимала значение словосочетания «офисы компаний», но именно они располагались в центре Петербурга.

Андрей предложил сначала осмотреть основные достопримечательности, а потом пойти по магазинам. Так они пешком дошли до площади, которая называется Дворцовой. Она было вымощена серой брусчаткой и светлого цвета плитами. Посреди неё стояла огромная колонна коричневого цвета, на самом верху которой можно было увидеть скульптуру с крестом. На одном конце площади стояла жёлтого цвета арка со статуей кого-то в карете, запряжённой шестёркой лошадей. Эта статуя была на самом верху арки, так что разглядеть её было не очень просто. На другой стороне площади стоял музей под названием Эрмитаж, который раньше был дворцом, где жили императоры в те далёкие времена, когда Санкт-Петербург был столицей России. К сожалению, Андрей не имел много лишних денег, а те, что у него были, он хотел припасти до магазинов, зная, что гостье из иного мира нужно купить много всего, поэтому поход в музей даже не рассматривался.

Недалеко от Дворцовой площади была дворцовая набережная реки Невы. Преодолев путь в два моста, Эльза и Андрей были у Петропавловской крепости. Она представляла из себя несколько красивых домов около Петропавловского собора.

Заметив, что королева немного подустала, Андрей повёл её в ближайший магазин одежды.

* * *

Воды Невы игриво поблёскивали на солнце, а наши герои смотрели вдаль на золотой купол Исаакиевского Собора (соборов, как казалось Эльзе, в городе великое множество), сидя на бортике набережной. Руки их были полны пакетов из разных магазинов.

Здешние магазины одежды были просто на вес золота: вешалки с одеждой разных цветов и размеров, на любой вкус. Эльза после покупки надела на себя лёгкое кремовое платье, подол которого, правда, доходил лишь до колен, но, как заметила Эренделльская королева, здешние красавицы носили юбки и покороче. На плече у девушки была сумочка светло-розового цвета, а на левой руке – маленькие часики. Многие жители этого мира охотно носили наручные часы на ремешке. Изобретение нехитрое, но полезное, разве что механизм у них должен быть маленьким. Нужно бы подкинуть идею эренделльским мастерам, чтобы они начали производить такие часы.  
Может быть, всё не так плохо? Может, не страшно, если Эльза останется здесь навсегда, если не найдёт способ вернуться в Эренделл. Наверняка, Анна и Кристофф будут неплохими правителями, хотя их никто к этому не готовил. А Эльза выучит русский язык, пойдёт в какой-нибудь местный университет, затем найдёт работу. Конечно, в институт здесь поступали лет с восемнадцати, но учиться никогда не поздно. Всё-таки, этот мир хорош для жизни, даже очень хорош…

* * *

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: В этой главе могут быть допущены фактические ошибки насчёт описания Санкт-Петербурга. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Всё-таки, на автобусах ездить легче, чем на метро: можно смотреть на город из окна, да и мест, где автобусы останавливаются, выпуская и забирая новых пассажиров (то есть, автобусных остановок), в городе намного больше.

Но и в автобусах набиралось много людей, отчего приходилось стоять в проходе между сидениями. Хотя Эльзе почти всегда уступали место, так как многие пассажиры понимали, что стоять со складной табуреткой, обмотанной тканью, не очень удобно. Правда, девушка брала этот груз не для того, чтобы ей уступали место в полном людей автобусе.

Вот уже неделю гостья из Эренделла живёт в Санкт-Петербурге. Конечно, она скучает по дому, надежда попасть в который угасает с каждым днём, но тем не менее такая хорошая транспортная система, огромное количество магазинов, кафе, ресторанов и развлекательных центров, электричество, вода, отопление и Интернет в домах скрашивали жизнь Эльзы. Конечно, она не собиралась сидеть сложа руки или же развлекаться и тратить деньги Андрея всё время, пока находится в Санкт-Петербурге, и у неё появилась идея, которая позволяла ей неплохо провести время и заработать какие-никакие деньги. Может, это не самый достойный способ заработка для королевы, но прекрасный способ для человека, обладающего магическими способностями.

Выйдя из автобуса и дойдя до одной из главных достопримечательностей Петербурга – Спаса-на-Крови, Эльза поставила раскладную табуретку, накрыла её тканью, положила на землю картонную коробку из-под обуви, и начала произносить текст на русском языке, который перевёл для неё Андрей:

- Дорогие петербуржцы и гости нашего города, только здесь и сейчас волшебные скульптуры изо льда! Не пропустите! – Эльза изо всех сил старалась произносить все эти чуждые звуки так, как надо хотя бы, чтобы её поняли. Андрей давал ей уроки, и у неё был небольшой словарный запас и знания грамматики, но пока от этого не было много толку.Конечно, не королевское это дело – показывать фокусы на публику, ведь даже в Эренделле она крайне редко веселила местных детишек с помощью магии и редко показывала свой дар, тем более, она помнила, как в день её коронации все приняли её за монстра, из-за чего новоиспечённой королеве пришлось сбежать в горы. Но здесь, по словам Андрея, люди не боятся магии хотя бы потому, что попросту не верят в неё, но она их затягивает со страниц книг и экранов телевизоров. Да, есть множество интересных историй про волшебников, описанных в фантастических романах и снятых на киноплёнку, один из самых знаменитых сюжетов – история о британском волшебнике Гарри Поттере. Многие дети, а иногда и взрослые в этом мире мечтают о том, чтобы иметь какие-то магические способности и отличаться от толпы. Поэтому можно было не бояться использовать магию в этом мире, чтобы развлечь горожан: дети воспримут это на ура, как в своё время воспринимала Анна, а взрослые будут искать обман, так как в большинстве своём фокусники не обладают магией, а лишь обманывают доверчивую публику.

Так или иначе, но русский язык, который Эльза никогда не знала, а лишь заучивала незнакомые фразы, помог ей собрать достаточно народу, чтобы начать шоу. Девушка заметила, что некоторые пришли уже во второй или третий раз: Эльза показывала фокусы без малого четвёртый день и успела набрать некую публику.

Четверо детей и шестеро взрослых, затаив дыхание, смотрели на то, как фиолетовая ткань медленно поднималась, а Эльза с неким напряжением в лице держала руки над своим творением. Она не очень волновалась из-за того, что скульптура, накрытая тканью, получится плохо: в конце концов, девушка много тренировалась. Дружный «Ах!» раздался, когда волшебница отдёрнула ткань и все увидели уменьшенную копию Исаакиевского собора, полностью сделанного изо льда непостижимым образом. Было бы лучше воссоздать Спас-на-Крови, возле которого Эльза работала, но Исаакиевский собор было намного легче сделать, хотя мелкие детали всё же отсутствовали.  
За Исаакиевским собором последовали скульптуры разных животных. Зрители всё смотрели на это чудо, не забывая бросать деньги в коробку, поставленную Эльзой на землю как раз для этих целей. Новые зеваки всё подходили, и новые монеты и купюры (иногда довольно крупные) всё падали в коробку. Таким образом за два часа Эльза заработала тысячу рублей. Затем, положив свой заработок в кошелёк, сложив табуретку и обмотав её тканью, девушка направилась к остановке, чтобы поехать домой.

Гостья из другого мира не могла не наблюдать за людьми, населяющими Санкт-Петербург. Они сильно отличались от эрендельцев, особенно молодёжь. Такая беспечная, весёлая. Девушки и парни, о чём-то весело болтающие друг с другом и по телефону, слушающие музыку, вставив в уши маленькие круглые штучки на проводах, которые зовутся наушниками. Здесь никто не становится королями или королевами в двадцать один год и не прятался в своей комнате около тринадцати лет. Ровесники Эльзы сильно отличались от неё. Они были проще, веселее, может быть, не знали тех многочисленных правил этикета, как эренделльская королева, но от этого не производили впечатления неотёсанных плебеев.

Эльза старалась не пускать такие мысли к себе в голову, но всё-таки было бы лучше, если бы она родилась здесь. Не обязательно в этом городе, не обязательно без своих магических способностей, но всё же. Ей бы не нужно было наследовать престол, править таким количеством людей, которые от тебя чего-то ждут.

Хотя, если подумать, избежать контакта с людьми здесь было бы труднее. С ранних лет жители этого мира посещают заведения, где вместе с ними пребывает много людей, с которыми нужно общаться: детские сады, школы, университеты, работа. Если принцесса могла легко запереться в своём замке, почти не выходя оттуда, общаясь лишь с родителями, которые учили её грамоте и азам управления государством, и небольшим количеством слуг, то обычный, среднестатистический житель этого мира должен получать образование от специально подготовленных преподавателей, получить аттестат и затем диплом.

Эльза уже смирилась с мыслью о том, что ей скорее всего придётся остаться в этом мире, где есть превосходные условия для жизни, где не нужно никем управлять, не нужно отдавать приказы и заботиться об имидже королевы. Здесь можно просто жить. Андрей на этот случай давал девушке уроки русского языка, и та старалась запоминать всю новую информацию, приходящую в больших количествах.  
Хотя была ещё одна проблема: Эльза, даже обустроившись в новом мире, хорошо говоря на чуждом языке, никогда не увидит сестру. Эльза хоть и жила без неё всё время изоляции, но было грустно не видеть её, не восхищаться её жизнелюбием. Эльза до сих пор не понимала, как она попала сюда, но это было как-то связано с Анной. Королева помнила, тот красный всполох, летящий в неё из её рук.

Вот уже неделя прошла с тех пор, как Эльза странным образом исчезла. Анна и Кристофф заверили людей, что королева отправилась с официальным визитом в соседнее королевство, чтобы люди не беспокоились. Но тем не менее эренделльские подданные понимали, что что-то тут нечисто, и сильно волновались. Чета не рассказала всю правду даже Совету, который обычно решает королевские дела во время отсутствия правительницы. Члены Совета с трудом поверили Кристоффу и Анне, так как королева Эльза всегда предупреждала всех лично, если собиралась покинуть Эренделл на небольшой срок.

И вот, спустя неделю, Кристофф и Анна вернулись к троллям, которые пытались узнать, где находится Эльза.

- Простите, но это не в наших силах. – сказал Пабби, который тоже не мог не беспокоиться за судьбу правительницы. – Анна, ты должна использовать этот кристалл, чтобы найти свою сестру.

- Может, лучше вы? – спросила принцесса. – Вы же лучше знаете, как работает кристалл.

- А ты лучше знаешь свою сестру. – ответил старый тролль. – Просто надень кристалл, представь её и создай портал.

- Ладно, я попробую.

Анна надела подвеску с кристаллом на шею и почувствовала, как чары наполняют её. Девушка закрыла глаза и представила сестру, представила, как она искала её, когда та сбежала на Северную гору. И, отойдя на безопасное расстояние от всех троллей, направила магическую силу в пространство. Медленно открыв глаза, принцесса заметила, как в воздухе висит красный круг, через который были заметны какие-то контуры. Анна медленно подошла к порталу и осторожно дотронулась до него и тут же отдёрнула руку. Затем дотронулась до портала ещё раз. Загорелая рука прошла сквозь красную субстанцию. Девушка пошевелила рукой, которая была по ту сторону портала, затем зажмурилась и шагнула в неизвестность.

Она находилась в каких-то джунглях. Пейзаж изобиловал зелёным цветом – цветом огромных листьев и лиан. Также были заметны разноцветные цветы. Анна сделала несколько шагов вперёд. И здесь жила её сестра целую неделю? Если да, то вряд ли она ещё жива.

- ЭЛЬЗА! – во весь голос прокричала Анна, но никто ей не ответил.  
Пропутешествовав по этим непроходимым джунглям около пяти минут и уже успев охрипнуть, девушка снова зашла в портал, который вёл в Эренделл.

- Её там нет. – хрипло проговорила принцесса.

- Не расстраивайся, дорогая. – Булда подошла к Анне. – Может, это не тот мир. Это действительно трудно. Попробуй ещё раз.

Закрыв портал в джунгли, Анна снова закрыла глаза и представила Эльзу, её магические способности, ту красоту, которую она может создавать. Выстрелив ещё одним красным всполохом, она открыла глаза и вновь вошла в красный портал.

Девушку тут же одолел холод. Её ноги по щиколотку утопали в снегу. Вокруг можно было заметить огромные ледяные столбы. Анна снова попыталась позвать сестру, но это далось ей труднее, так как голос её был сорван, да и ветер выл очень сильно, заглушая все звуки.

Вдруг из-за горизонта показалось что-то белое, сотрясающее землю. К Анне начал приближаться огромный снежный зверь. Анна быстро юркнула в портал и тут же закрыла его, не тратя ни секунды.  
Все тут же ринулись к ней, увидев, что она вся дрожала.

- Нет? – спросил Кристофф.

Анна покачала головой.

Чем больше Эльза смотрела фильмы и передачи на русском языке, без конца идущие по телевизору, тем больше она понимала, что ничего не понимает, и это заставляло её переживать. В таких случаях она всегда накрывала тканью компьютер и телевизор, чтобы снег не испортил эти чудеса техники. Её заданием было найти и отметить те слова, которые они учили в этот день. С этим она справлялась, но поток незнакомой речи всё равно не становился понятнее. Эренделльской королеве до этого никогда не приходилось изучать иностранные языки. Их не было среди тех уроков, которые родители давали юной принцессе, так что совершенно новый язык, тем более тот, в котором алфавит отличается от родного языка Эльзы, давался девушке нелегко. Разумеется, она практиковалась и в умении говорить, но когда с ней кто-то заговаривал на улице, было предельно ясно, что темы про цвета, возраст, описание внешности и животных не спасают «иностранку» ни коим образом. Но раз Эльза собиралась остаться жить в России, то без языка ей не обойтись, поэтому она старалась как могла.

Придя с работы, Андрей увидел, как его гостья сметает только что выпавший снег в совок и выкидывает из окна, пока тот не успел растаять. Значит, спрашивать про успехи было лишним. Наверняка это не очень удобно, когда всякий раз, когда ты грустишь, падает снег. Даже летом, даже с потолка.

- У меня есть кое-что, что может поднять вам настроение. - сказал Андрей, скидывая в окно снег с ткани, которой был накрыт монитор компьютера. Хорошо, что никого нет под окном. Снег в жаркий день – не самая обычная вещь для Петербурга.

Эльза села на диван в ожидании сюрприза. Андрей принёс ей небольшую плоскую коробочку из картона. На ней была нарисована девушка в розовом платье с бесконечно длинными светлыми волосами, на голове которой сидел маленький хамелеон с серьёзным выражением лица, темноволосый мужчина, вооружённый сковородкой, и конь воинственно настроенный конь с мечом в зубах. На коробке буквами золотого цвета было написано: «To på rømmen» .

От одного взгляда на картинку улыбка тут же появилась на лице Эльзы. Под тонкой крышкой на прозрачной пластиковой подложке лежал тонкий круглый диск с почти таким же рисунком, как и на обложке. Андрей взял коробку, подошёл к плоскому устройству на полке под телевизором, нажал кнопку и из устройства выдвинулось что-то, куда Андрей вставил диск. После некоторый манипуляций наконец-то начался мультфильм. Он рассказывал о девушке по имени Рапунцель, у которой волосы были не просто длинными и похожими на золотые, но ещё и волшебными. Они могли залечивать раны и предотвращать старение. Одна старая ведьма воспользовалась этим и похитила принцессу из дворца, заточив в высокую башню, где девушка жила до восемнадцати лет. На каждый день её рождения родители запускали фонарики, которые Рапунцель всегда хотела увидеть вблизи. И вот она пошла, встретив молодого разбойника по имени Флинн Райдер, который согласился её проводить.

Мультфильм так и пестрил смешными диалогами, и красивыми песнями, которые, благо, были целиком и полностью на норвежском, что заставило Эльзу забыть о всех невзгодах. Немного подустав за день, она невольно облокотилась на плечо сидящего рядом Андрея, нисколько не сомневавшись, да и не задумавшись, что сможет заморозить его. Этого и не случилось, так как девушка, благодаря Андрею, была в прекрасном настроении.

Всё-таки это невообразимо чудесно, что из всех пяти миллионов человек, населяющий Петербург, ей попался именно он. С ним Эльза чувствовала себя абсолютно комфортно в совершенно другом мире, вдали от родного королевства и любимой сестры. Всё-таки эренделльская гостья полюбила этот мир не из-за высоких технологий, а из-за него.

Тихонов нисколько не сопротивлялся, а вместо этого нашёл в себе немного мужества приобнять девушку. Он не боялся, что она его заморозит, но как-то это по-панибратски, когда личность голубых кровей посапывает на твоём плече. Молодой человек так и не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что Эльза всегда ему говорила, что здесь у неё нет титула.

Анна не могла заснуть. После полутора часов мучения, она всё-таки встала и, нащупав подвеску, снова надела кристалл на шею.

- Ты куда? – услышала принцесса заспанный голос мужа.

- Ещё раз попробую найти Эльзу. – ответила девушка.

- Только будь осторожна. – промямлил Кристофф и перевернулся на другой бок.

Анна зажгла свечку, надела своё повседневно платье. Она хотела на всякий случай надеть и свой зимний костюм, вспоминаю своё прошлое путешествие, но подумала, что лучше пока воздержаться.

Итак, нужно сосредоточиться. Представить Эльзу. Хорошо представить, не как в прошлый раз. Сосредоточиться…

Принцесса вновь вошла в портал, как всегда осторожно. Слава Богу, шубы не понадобилось. Она стояла в маленькой комнате, полностью выложенной голубой плиткой с ковриком на полу. В ней была белая коробка с круглой дверкой, зеркало и углубление с дыркой внизу и краном. Затем внимание Анны пало на что-то, похожее на огромную кадку для мытья. Судя по тому, что шторка была задвинута, там кто-то мылся. Девушка почувствовала себя неловко оттого, что проникла в чужую умывальню. Из-за шторки высунулась чья-то мокрая голова и что-то прокричала.

- Простите! Простите, я не специально! Я искала свою сестру Эльзу. – Анна уже попятилась в сторону портала, как вдруг услышала звук приближающихся шагов и знакомый голос.

- Андрей, что там происходит?

- Эльза!

Анна тут же выбежала из ванной, открыв шпингалет, и помчалась навстречу сестре


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Эльза услышала странные звуки, доносящиеся из ванной, чьи-то голоса. Стёкла окон, через которые были видны сочно-зелёные кроны деревьев, вдруг покрылись льдом, создав красивые узоры, показывавшие страх девушки. В закрытую изнутри ванную кто-то проник? Это невозможно. Медленно подойдя к двери, Эльза робко спросила:

- Андрей, что там происходит?

Через пару секунд послышался щелчок шпингалета, а дальше произошло то, что Эльза никак не ожидала: рыжая голова помчалась навстречу девушке. Анна крепко обняла ошалевшую сестру. Эльза не ожидала её прихода, особенно из ванной, где сейчас мылся Андрей.

- Эльза, прости меня, пожалуйста! – говорила Анна, которая, кажется, не могла сдержать слёзы.

- Тихо, тихо… за что? – поинтересовалась та, прекратив объятие и посмотрев в глаза сестре.

- Как же? Ведь я отправила тебя сюда, – Анна сама немного удивилась. – Я не знала, как работает этот кристалл, который мне подарил на свадьбу тролль.

Только сейчас Эльза обратила внимание на красный кристалл, висящий на шее рыжеволосой. Анна же пригляделась к сестре и заметила, что та носила мешковатую мужскую футболку (всё-таки на одежду для дома тогда у них денег не хватило).

- Ничего страшного.

Вдруг девушки заметили немного раздражённого Андрея, облачённого в банный халат.

- Простите меня, пожалуйста, что вторглась в вашу умывальню. – сказала принцесса и сделала реверанс. Парень, вытирая голову, молча сел на диван. Девушки последовали за ним.

- М-м... Это моя сестра Анна, – сказала Эльза Андрею.

- Андрей, – парень протянул руку принцессе, опять же не подумав, что так приветствовать членов королевской семьи довольно странна. Хотя сама Анна не обратила на это внимание и с радостью пожала парню руку.

- Он принял меня у себя и помогал мне всё это время, – с улыбкой сказала Эльза, легонько проведя по ворсинкам мягкого халата парня

- Спасибо вам огромное, Андрей, – сказала Анна, вставая с дивана. – Без вас моя сестра пропала бы здесь по моей вине. Теперь же я заберу её обратно в Эренделл. Эльза, пойдём.

- Стой, – оборвала Эльза сестру. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Андрея. Было бы хорошо, если бы тот не мешал им, но выгонять его из собственной гостиной было, конечно, неправильным решением, и Эльза повела сестру на кухню, прикрыв дверь.

Эльза не хотела домой. Что ждёт её там? Отцовский трон, договоры, контракты, делегации, решение проблем жителей королевства и небольшие передышки во время завтрака, обеда, ужина и сна, люди, многие из которых даже спустя год припоминали ту «вечную зиму», которую наколдовала королева. А здесь – другая жизнь, огромное количество вещей её облегчающих. А город, а архитектура… Да в Эренделле, столице всего королевства не наберётся столько достопримечательностей, как в Петербурге (что уж говорить о Москве). Да и люди здесь принимают её дар с улыбкой на лице, а не называют её монстром. Здесь можно просто жить. Выучить русский язык, найти непыльную работу.

Да тем более с таким помощником как Андрей не страшно ничего. Его забота, готовность помочь и поддержать трогали душу. Даже родители, которые немного опасались такой странной дочери не обеспечивали ей такого комфорта. А с Андреем этот комфорт был. Эльзе казалось, что с этим человеком можно прожить вечность. Может, это и называется любовью?

- Эльза, так о чём ты хотела со мной поговорить?

Да, девушка уж очень сильно погрязла в своих мыслях.

- Я хочу остаться здесь, – тихо произнесла она, ожидая шквал эмоций со стороны Анны.

- Что?

- Ну, понимаешь… - найти нужные слова было невозможно. Нельзя же было сказать сестре, что она не хочет выполнять свой долг, что ей бы хотелось остаться там, где не нужно особо напрягаться, чтобы жить.

- Кто же тогда будет править Эренделлом? – Анна скрестила руки на груди.

- Я уверена, вы с Кристоффом справитесь, – ответила Эльза.

- Как? Ни меня, ни, тем более Кристоффа никто не учил править государством, в то время как мама заходила к тебе каждый день с какими-то книжками и готовила тебя, – голос Анны становился всё выше.

- Здесь мне правда лучше, здесь всё сделано, чтобы было легче. Посмотри на это, – Эльза включила и выключила свет на кухне и открыла холодильник, где съестные продукты могли долго храниться и не портиться.

- Ну, знаешь… По-моему, ты просто не хочешь быть королевой.

- А ты хоть знаешь, каково это? Когда тебе нужно одну половину дня нужно перебирать письма и отвечать на них, а во вторую половину принимать всяких послов и выслушивать их, попутно стараясь держать себя в руках, чтобы всё не заморозить? – тут же сноп белых искр ударился о какой-то шкаф, тем самым покрыв его слоем льда.

Анна не выдержала. Конечно, злить сестру, владеющую магией было далеко не безопасно, но принцесса не боялась.

Ситуация походила на то, что год назад произошло в ледяном дворце, когда Анна хотела забрать Эльзу обратно в Эренделл, а та не соглашалась идти, боясь причинить вред окружающим. Сейчас Эльза казалась довольно счастливой. Она не хотела возвращаться к ежедневной королевской рутине, и если тогда Анна пыталась показать сестре свою поддержку, то сейчас уговоры не помогли бы. Поэтому Анна вырвалась из кухни и широким шагом пошла в сторону ванной.

Эльза пошла за ней.

- Не хочу даже говорить с тобой. Я столько времени пыталась найти тебя, а ты…

Анна зашла в ванную, прошла сквозь красный круг, парящий в воздухе. Эльза хотела последовать за ней, но портал вскоре исчез. Эльза медленно вышла из ванны. Дотронувшись до дверного косяка, она заметила небольшую корку льда на нём. Ну почему она не может просто злиться, как нормальный человек?

- Разве вы не пошли с Анной? – удивился Андрей, который уже не ожидал увидеть Эльзу. Та плюхнулась на диван и придвинулась к самому его краю во избежание телесного контакта с мужчиной.

- Я запуталась. Я понимаю, что мне нужно вернуться, но я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой, – Эльза впервые за всю неделю назвала Андрея на «ты». В принципе, ничто не мешало ей сделать это раньше, так как они были почти одного возраста. – Здесь правда лучше.

- Но, как я понял, вы остаётесь здесь, если не будет возможности вернуться в Эренделл. Но ведь она есть. Точнее, была.

- Да, но… мне здесь так понравилось. Вся эта техника, люди… Здесь можно просто жить, в конце концов, не нужно никем править. Понимаете, правление королевством – не моё. Многие мои подданные до сих пор не могут простить мне ту зиму в середине лета.

- Ведь нам придётся потрудиться, чтобы сделать вас частью нашего общества. Я же вижу, как вы мучаетесь, изучая русский язык, а это далеко не всё. Я целыми днями думаю о том, как достать для вас документы, у вас нет даже свидетельства о рождении. Да, мы могли бы всё это подделать, но если бы вы вернулись домой, это было бы лучше для всех, – Андрей подвинулся к Эльзе и попытался обнять её, но вовремя остерёгся.

* * *

В Эренделле была глубокая ночь. В красном свете портала Анна увидела, как Кристофф открыл глаза и спиной облокотился на изголовье. Анна тут же закрыла портал, и вся комната погрузилась во тьму.

- А где Эльза? – спросил он.

- Видите ли, ей не хочется возвращаться домой. Ей надоело править государством.

- И что нам теперь делать? – спросил принц.

- Не знаю. Она говорит, что мы с тобой сами бы справились, – Кристофф почувствовал, как Анна села на кровать, Из-за темноты оба говорили в никуда, так как вертеть головой не имело особого смысла.

- Ты шутишь? Чтобы я был королём? – воскликнул Кристофф. – Да я вообще не знаю, как всё это делается!

- Ты думаешь, я знаю? Совет вряд ли захочет править вечно.

- А где, кстати, Эльза?

- Живёт с каким-то Андреем где-то… не знаю, где. У них там, видите ли, технологии. Ей там лучше, потому что там свет включается быстро, еда в каких-то холодных ящиках не портится. Чушь!

- Может, Эльза… ну, влюбилась в этого Андрея, или как там его? – предположил Кристофф. Анна могла бы удивлённо на него посмотреть, но смысла в этом не было.

- Не смеши меня… Хотя, это мысль. Но мы же не можем перевезти его сюда, женить на Эльзе и сделать королём?

- Почему не можем?

- Вот нам только не хватало какого-то незнакомого мужика сделать королём, – Анна невольно вспомнила о Хансе. – У него, наверняка, есть своя жизнь, дом, работа.

- Да, я об этом не подумал. Но я не вижу другого выхода, кроме как вернуть Эльзу. Может, ты всё-таки ещё раз сходишь?

- Ну уж нет! Не хочет – не надо! Да я ей больше слова не скажу, – нахохлилась принцесса.

- Ну не хочешь, я схожу.

- Ты хоть знаешь, где Эльза, и как туда добраться? – спросила Анна. – А если и ты где-нибудь потеряешься, да ещё и с кристаллом? Что я одна делать буду?

- Да ладно, разберёмся, – заверил жену Кристофф. – Но только завтра.

* * *

Эльза не могла заснуть: она терялась в мыслях. Она понимала, что бросать своё королевство на произвол судьбы – это просто безумие, но и покидать Петербург ей не хотелось, да и вряд ли она его покинет. Разве Анна снова захочет прийти сюда. Вряд ли она вообще простит её. Эльза думала только о себе, но всё-таки королевство нуждается в ней. И когда Анна наконец нашла сестру, что она сделала? Вместо того, чтобы использовать шанс вернуться домой, она стала капризничать как ребёнок, который захотел остаться там, где ему захотелось. Но второго шанса уже не будет, и нужно уже осваиваться в этом мире. Эльза помнила слова Андрея, который говорил, что документы ей можно получить, только подделав их, что преследуется по закону, а вообще без документов жить невозможно. Даже в этом мире, оказывается, не всё так просто.

Девушке как-то удалось заснуть, по крайней мере до того момента, когда её не разбудил чей-то крик.

- А-А-А-А-А-АЙ! _Что такое вообще?_

Открыв глаза и сев на кровати, Эльза улыбнулась во весь рот, даже не взирая на муки Андрея. Во-первых, она поняла то, что он сказал по-русски, во-вторых перед ней стоял…

- Кристофф!

- Простите, я не увидел вас, - сказал смущённый Кристофф, наступивший на спрятавшегося в спальник Андрея. – С вами всё в порядке?

Эльза же кинулась в объятия удивлённому бывшему ледорубу, по отношению к которому королева никогда не проявляла таких чувств.

- Прямо проходной двор, - ворчал Андрей, вылезая из спальника.

- Ладно, простите меня ещё раз. Я вас правда не видел, - сказал принц, протягивая руку, - Я Кристофф.

- Андрей, - парень нехотя пожал руку.

- Эльза… я пришёл, чтобы забрать вас в Эренделл. Понимаете, без вас там никак, - начал Кристофф, но королева его перебила.

- Да, сейчас только переоденусь, - сказала она, беря своё синее платье, в котором она в первый раз переместилась в этот мир, и направилась в ванну. – Я правда тогда вела себя неподобающе. Простите меня за это.

Через несколько минут королева покинула ванную.

- Портал там, - Кристофф указал в сторону прихожей.

Эльза кивнула и подошла к Андрею.

- Андрей, я очень тебе благодарна. Без тебя я вряд ли продержалась бы здесь хоть день. Спасибо огромное за помощь и заботу. _Я буду очень скучать._

Немного поколебавшись, Эльза чмокнула парня в щёку. Конечно, хорошо было бы поцеловать его прямо в губы, но к этому девушка не была готова. В ответ Андрей крепко обнял её.

- Приезжай… приходи… не знаю, как это у вас… В общем, буду ждать тебя в гости.

- Ну, у меня напряжённый график, так что увидишь ты меня не скоро, - улыбнулась королева.

На глазах Андрея невольно появились слёзы. Жалко было расставаться с ней. Эльза и Кристофф скрылись в портале, и тот, пару секунд спустя, исчез.

Вот и всё. Войдя в гостиную, Андрей обнаружил, что на окне осталась корка льда, единственное напоминание об этой Снежной Королеве.


End file.
